The Beginning
by TVFanWriter
Summary: The shooting at Miami Plaza and the aftermath of it brings two people together. ( The summary sucks, sorry)


**_Plaza, 10 am_**  
 _It is a sunny day as every other in Miami, Florida. But as every day a tragedy strikes. On a plaza where people are shopping for whatever they need or want a loud BANG echoes and people are screaming and running for cover. People are falling death or badly injured as a man shoots another and another innocent person without even feeling guilty. Then the police arrives and the man runs away_.

 _ **Miami Trauma, 10.15 am**_

" Ok we have incoming! We've got reported multiple shooting injuries, mostly chest or back!"

Tuc Brody was Head Nurse in Miami Trauma _Alpha Team._ Doctors of Alpha Team gather around for the little intel they could've get right now.

 _The shooter is still out there somewhere._ That is running throught the mind of Dr. Serena Warren, the youngest member of the team.

"Hey Serena you are with me!"

It is Chris whose voice brings her back to reality.

"Yeah, sorry. Just thinking what crazy person would have done that."

He looks at her and just smilles.

"Don't worry about it. There is no way anyone like him gets near you."

She just stares at him for a moment but then walks to the entry again.

 _What was that about?_

Then the havoc begins.

 ** _Miami Trauma, 10.40_**

Chris and Serena run to the entry and take their patient. Medic fills them in.

"Anton Pride, 56 years old, multiple gunshots to his front, most likely internal bleeding, he is in shock, massive blood loss!  
 _Who is capable of something like that? A crazy person._

Chris and Serena both get cleaned up and get ready for surgery. Meanwhile Eva is operating on 15 years old girl with gunshots in the back and legs.

 ** _Miami Trauma, 13. 50_**  
 _3 Hours. It took us 3 hours and we couldn't save the man._

Chris called the Time of death.

"Time of death 13.51."

He looked at me when I walked out of bathroom, clean, with fresh clothes on, my hair still a little wet.

"Hey. Are you OK?" I just stared at him.

"Its not your fault. The damage was bigger than anyone could have expected. Its not your fault. C'mon I'll buy you a coffee.."  
 _I just cut his voice out. He asks me out on a coffee when our patient just died. What is wrong with people._

But its not like she can argue with him. So they go to have a coffee.

 ** _14.00_**

We both sit on a bench outside with coffee in hand. I stare into nowhere and try not to show how it got to me.

 _No that I can actually fool him._ He takes my hand gently. " Serena. It's not your fault. Talk to me. What is in your head really."

I look at him, no I stare at him. "What are you doing Chris. This, the coffee, the touching. We just lost a patient. And you act like this is a freaking date!"

I got on my feet, and left the coffee on the bench. I walk fast through the people, hearing him calling my name as he runs after me.

I get to the Medical Room and froze as I see a guy with a gun, bleeding, barely standing, as he looks at me.

"Sir. I'm a doctor. Doctor Warren. Let me help you. Please."

In that second the door burst open as Chris walks through. A Shot rangs in the air. I heard a scream, than fall backwards, but someone catches me. I got shot. God, the guy shot me. I don't know what happened with the guy, but all I can hear was Chris calling my name, trying to get my attention and to keep me conscious.

"Serena! Hey, stay with me girl. Please. Stay with me. That's it. There you go. I'm staying with you I promise. Just stay with me."

I felt as Chris and Tuc moved me on stretcher, Chris still talking to me. Then they put me under.

Everything went black.

 _ **Chris POV**_

 _ **After surgery, 16.56 PM**_

I sit close to her bed on the ICU. She is intubated, very pale but still beautiful.

 _I should have told her how I feel! I shuld have..I don't know. Tell her everything! But I will do It now._

"Serena. I..I don't know if you can hear me. But you are gonna be ok. From now on, nothing..nobody will ever hurt you. God I love you Serena. I've loved you from the moment I first saw you. I will accept everything you throw my way. If you don't feel the same way, i will understand. But I will never stop loving you."

I Look at her petite form on the bed, take her hand and wait. I fall asleep with my hand on hers and head on the edge of the bed.

What wakes me up is just a little movement of her hands.

 _ **Chris POV**_

I felt her moving her fingers in my hands. I gently touched her and looked at her face.

"Hey. Don't move. You are after surgery. Don't move. It's okay. You're okay."

She just gently moves her head in a nodd. I undo the intubation and gently touch her cheek.

 _ **Serena POV**_

I look into his eyes. Those blue eyes. I heard what he said to me. I feel how he touches my face. I lean into his hand.

"Hey." It comes out as a cough.

"Don't talk. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. Well maybe a shower. But then I will be back. I promise."

I just nodd and fall asleep again.

I wake up to the sound of his voice. He speaks to the nurse. No. He is arguing with her.

" I'm not leaving her. I will sleep in this chair until she is released from the hospital. Deal with it."

The nurse doesn't even try to argue.

He looks at me and smille. "You are awake. I didn't wanna wake you up."

" You didn't. But thanks. For staying with me. For saving me. "

He looks me in the eyes.

"Don't thank me for saving you. Not you. I did it for the most selfish reason. I love you. And I couldn't bear being here without you. I will understand if you don't feel the same way. But it's always going to be here. I'm always going to be here."

I just take his hand and gently put pressure on his fingers.

"I love you too. I love you for a long time. And I always wil."

He smilled and kissed my forehead.

 _ **6 Months Later**_

Chris and Serena were both very happy. And they are even more now. Serena is 2 months pregnant and they just moved in together.

What will happen next? What will they life bring?

Who knows.

 _ **The End**_

AN: Do you want me to write another story about those two?


End file.
